Petit ange
by Tellequelle
Summary: Butters souhaite un chose : que Kenny arrête de dire qu'il est une petite salope. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'en être une, et surtout pas aux yeux de Kenny. /!\ Lemon classé M, yaoi, Bunny, OS


Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS que j'ai écrit juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Je suis en train d'écrire une longue fic Creek aussi, mais ça prend du temps (le lycée et tout et tout). Enfin, assez de baratin, et bonne lecture !

South Park appartient à Trey Parker et à Matt Stone.

* * *

Butters Stotch est un garçon de 17 ans. Il n'est pas normal, il n'est pas bizarre, et de toute façon son entourage serait mal placé pour juger. Il est blond, il a de grands yeux bleus, il n'est pas très grand, il a un look efféminé, enfin bref, c'est le genre de garçon que l'on croise dans la rue en pensant très fort : _Je suis sûr qu'il est gay celui-là_.

Il habite à South Park, et donc, on peut d'ores et déjà dire qu'il n'a pas la vie de n'importe quel adolescent. Ses parents sont stupides (mais pas les plus stupides de la ville, étrangement), sévères, illogiques, et stupides. Vraiment stupides.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Il a beau être heureux, plutôt bien dans sa peau, entourés d'amis qui sont plus ou moins ses amis (pour le _moins_, comprendre Cartman), il est sérieux en classe, il est heureux de vivre, toujours assez naïf, toujours trop gentil, mais surtout, c'est un ange. Personne sur cette Terre ne pourra un jour dire que Butters est quelqu'un de méchant ou quoi que ce soit. C'est un ange tombé du ciel.

Et dans tout ça, dans cette vie qui lui convient, Butters a quelque chose qui le préoccupe. Parfois, et même souvent, il s'inquiète, est tracassé à propos d'une chose.

Il se trouve que Butters souhaite de tout son cœur que le garçon qu'il aime arrête de l'appeler _Petite salope_.

Que ce soit au lycée ou ailleurs, Kenny s'amuse à ponctuer ses phrases en appelant Butters _Petite salope_.

Encore, si le petit Butters n'était pas follement amoureux, ce serait plus simple. Mais c'est le cas, et entendre celui qu'on aime nous appeler par un terme aussi vulgaire et péjoratif est en principe déstabilisant et désagréable. Et Kenny ne semble pas conscient de cela. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas que cet ange est amoureux de lui.

Mais en fait, le fait que Kenny ait décidé que Butters s'appelait petite salope n'est pas un problème si grave pour ce dernier.

Le problème, c'est qu'à cause ça, il a parfois le sentiment qu'il ne le traite que comme une salope. Et là, ça brise le cœur.

A chaque fois que les parents de Butters sont de sortie, Kenny s'arrange pour le savoir et pour venir frapper à la porte des Stotch, que Butters ne peut qu'ouvrir.

Kenny entre, il vient tellement souvent ici qu'il est comme chez lui. Il ne salut même plus Butters, il se contente de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser à la seconde où la porte est refermée ainsi que les rideaux. Un baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de sauvage et de passionnel. N'importe qui pourrait comprendre que Kenny est venu dans une raison bien précise.

Lorsque le baiser est interrompu, Kenny sourit sournoisement et se dirige vers le cou de Butters. Aucun d'entre eux n'a parlé depuis que Butters a ouvert la porte, mais les conversations sans mots sont les plus intéressantes.

Kenny commence à dessiner un suçon dans le cou de Butters qui commence à gémir. D'après Kenny, ce sont des couinements plutôt qu'autre chose. Et, toujours d'après Kenny, ce sont les bruits les plus sexy et excitant qu'il puisse y avoir sur Terre.

Kenny embrasse le cou de Butters avant de s'en détacher, tout en dirigeant la main vers l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

« Hnn Kenny… P-Pas dans le salon. » Butters ne se débat pas pour autant, sa respiration s'accélère et il doit bien avouer qu'au fond, il s'en fiche un peu de le faire dans le salon ou n'importe quelle autre pièce.

« Chhh… Je ne compte plus les fois où tu m'as dit ça, ma chère petite salope. » Butters détourne le regard. Kenny l'a encore appelé comme ça, et ça le décourage assez. C'est comme-ci, à chaque fois que Kenny lui disait salope, il avait la sensation d'en devenir une. Et comment pourrait-il se faire aimer dans ce cas-là ?

Tout ce que veut Butters, c'est de l'amour.

Et à cet instant, du sexe aussi.

Mais surtout de l'amour. Parce que c'est Butters, après tout.

Kenny lui descend sa braguette et commence à le caresser à travers le tissu de son boxer. C'est en principe dès ce moment-là que Butters se retrouve sans défense. Pendant qu'il le touche, Kenny se penche une fois de plus vers son visage pour l'embrasser.

Le fait que ce soit la énième fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce genre de situation arrange bien Kenny : Butters n'a plus besoin qu'on lui demande de faire quelque chose pour qu'il le fasse. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il glisse sa main sous le jean de Kenny après lui avoir déboutonné. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que, sans rien dire, il descend sur ses genoux et commence ce pour quoi il est maintenant très doué.

Butters descend un peu plus le jean de Kenny et pose ses lèvres sur la bosse de son boxer. Il couvre son érection de baisers au travers du tissu avant de décider de retirer cette dernière couche de vêtement et de se mettre au travail.

Il commence à caresser délicatement son érection dans le sens de la longueur avant d'utiliser sa langue pour la lécher de la base jusqu'au gland. Il recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Kenny prenne la parole.

« Arrête de me taquiner… » Butters lève les yeux et sourit légèrement à Kenny, tout en continuant de n'utiliser que sa langue pendant quelques secondes et en caressant ses testicules du bout des doigts.

Il se recule légèrement et ouvre la bouche pour pouvoir entrer un maximum de centimètres dans sa bouche. Il commence à sucer avec un rythme régulier et Kenny se met à haleter et pousser quelques grognements de plaisirs.

« Ahh… Tu fais vraiment ça bien petite salope. Hmm… » Il s'accroche alors aux cheveux de Butters. Celui-ci doit bien avouer que cette situation est vraiment excitante et que la manière dont Kenny tire ses cheveux lui donne encore plus envie de se tourner et d'avoir Kenny en lui.

Butters accélère le rythme, d'une part parce qu'il souhaite que Kenny jouisse le plus vite possible pour pouvoir passer à la suite, et aussi parce que celui-ci ne lui laisse pas le choix, la force avec laquelle il déplace sa tête ne lui laisse même pas le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle.

Kenny jouit dans sa bouche en laissant échapper un puissant gémissement. Il libère les cheveux de Butters qui se recule pour avaler la semence et enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Il se relève pour embrasser Kenny qui coupe le baiser au bout de quelques secondes.

« Désolé… T'as encore un peu le gout de sperme… » Butters hausse les épaules, il n'a pas envie de discuter, il a juste besoin que Kenny lui donne du plaisir, tout de suite.

Ils se déshabillent alors mutuellement jusqu'à ne plus avoir une seule couche de vêtement pour les séparer. Butters s'allonge sur le canapé tandis que Kenny se positionne de façon à pouvoir couvrir tout son corps de baiser.

« K-Kenny… » Celui-ci relève la tête. Il a presque oublié que Butters n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de jouir.

« Dis-moi ce que veut ma petite salope préférée. » Butters détourne le regard. Kenny sait ce qu'il veut. Kenny sait que Butters est trop gêné pour le dire. Et pourtant il lui demande, et Butters est obligé de lui répondre, parce qu'il sait que ça lui ferait énormément plaisir. Et comment refuser de faire plaisir à la personne qu'on aime ?

« Euh… J-Je… Juste… Comme d'habitude ? » Kenny hausse un sourcil et fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Comment ça ? »

« Enfin… M-Mets-la… Mets-la-moi ? » Kenny continue de jouer à faire l'idiot.

« Quoi ? Où ? » Et Butters n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

« K-Kenny ! S-S'il te plaît, juste… Saute-moi… » Kenny sourit devant le regard accusateur de Butters qui lui en veut presque de lui avoir fait prononcer ces mots.

« Bien-sûr, dès que j'aurais fini de te préparer. » Il tend une main vers sa veste et sort une petite bouteille de lubrifiant de sa poche. Il en ramène toujours une. Parce qu'il sait qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient ici, ils se retrouvent dans cette magnifique situation. Il imbibe ses doigts avec le liquide et en glisse un premier entre les fesses de Butters. Il commence à titiller l'intérieur tandis que Butters se met à gémir. Il entre un deuxième doigt et caresse sa prostate avec plus d'intensité.

« K-Kenny ! A-Arrête ou je vais bientôt jouir ! » Kenny relève la tête un peu surpris. Sérieusement, avec seulement deux doigts ? Il se contente de lui sourire.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Il rentre un troisième doigt et les bouge rapidement en Butters. La respiration de celui-ci s'accélère, il a les yeux grands ouverts, il gémit de plus en plus. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit dans cet état. Il en avait envie tant que ça ? Un dernier mouvement de Kenny le fait atteindre son paroxysme avec un doux cri de plaisir.

« Eh bien, à ce point-là ? Tu m'étonneras toujours petite salope… » Butters n'a pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il sent Kenny se glisser à l'intérieur de lui et commencer ses va-et-vient.

Dès le début, ses coups de hanche sont brutaux et stimulent la prostate de Butters. Celui-ci gémit tandis qu'il retrouve peu à peu son érection. Kenny sourit en agrippant les cuisses de Butters pour les lui pousser vers lui. Butters est plutôt souple, au plus grand plaisir de Kenny. Ils maintiennent la position et Kenny continue de le prendre toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite.

Les yeux entrouverts, le petit blond regarde Kenny qui est courbé vers lui, les yeux fermés, le corps brillant de sueur. Butters admire un peu plus son amoureux avant de se perdre dans les sensations que ce dernier lui procure. Il passe les bras autour de son cou en gémissant bruyamment. Kenny ouvre les yeux et sourit, essayant de ne pas perdre le rythme malgré le petit ange agrippé à son cou.

« T'aime vraiment ça, pas vrai ? » Butters ne lui répond pas, toujours perdu dans son plaisir.

« C'est pour ça que t'es une petite salope. » Il termine sa phrase sur un ton mielleux, refermant les yeux et donnant tout ce qu'il a pour les derniers instants de sexe. La dernière phrase a déplu à Butters, mais il ne se sent pas capable de répondre, ses gémissements deviennent des cris, et il n'est même plus capable de penser correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse sur lui et Kenny, serrant encore plus fort le cou de ce dernier. Kenny jouit en lui dans la seconde d'après.

Les deux garçons mettent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits et à se séparer. Butters enlève ses bras du cou de Kenny tandis que l'autre se retire et lâche les cuisses de Butters, s'appuyant sur le bras du canapé opposé à celui sur lequel Butters est posé. Après avoir repris son souffle une bonne fois pour toute, il se penche vers Butters pour le redresser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Les câlins après le sexe, c'est sacré.

Butters se blottit contre le torse de Kenny, jusqu'à ce que la dernière phrase de Kenny lui traverse l'esprit. Il se recule rapidement et fixe Kenny droit dans les yeux.

« C'est pour ça que je suis une petite salope ? Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Kenny hausse les épaules. Butters fronce les sourcils. S'il veut dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

« P-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça Kenny ? » Celui-ci regarde Butters bizarrement, ça fait longtemps qu'il l'appelle petite salope et jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait jamais posé problème.

« Parce que t'en es une, de petite salope. » Kenny sourit, mais Butters fronce les sourcils. Il se détache de Kenny et s'assied plus loin sur le canapé, posant un coussin sur son entre-jambe et en croisant les bras.

Kenny le regarde interloqué. Il lui en veut, mais pourquoi ?

« Ben quoi ? » Butters ne lui jette pas un regard.

« J-Je suis… Je suis pas une salope ! » Kenny essaie de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je sais. » Butters se tourne alors vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés et les bras toujours croisés.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« C'est juste un surnom affectueux, je savais pas que ça te faisait de la peine. » Butters hausse les épaules.

« T-T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme surnom. J'ai l'impression que… » Une larme commence à couler du coin de son œil, mais Butters continue.

« Que tu te sers de moi. » Kenny sourit nerveusement.

« Pense pas ça. Je sais pas si tu l'as compris, mais tu es _ma_ petite salope. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde. Et évidemment je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi. » Butters regarde Kenny avec les yeux brillants. Il se décrispe peu à peu.

« C'est pas un mensonge improvisé ? Promis ? » Kenny lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Juré. » Il prend Butters dans ses bras, laissant tomber le coussin.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ton canapé doit vraiment nous détester. » Butters se met à rire.

« C'est toi qui ne veut jamais attendre le temps de monter les escaliers. J-J'ai beau frotter les tâches, pendant parfois un quart d'heure, j'ai toujours peur q-que mes parents les voient. »

« On ira dans ta chambre la prochaine fois alors. »

« Si t'en es capable. » Kenny pouffe un peu et serre Butters un peu plus.

« Je suis pas un animal en rut. » Butters soupire en souriant.

« T-Tu trompes personne Kenny. » Kenny sourit à son tour.

« Je sais. »

« … »

« Et tu sais quoi mon petit ange ? » Butters rigole en remarquant les efforts de Kenny, qui continue sa phrase.

« Je crois bien que je t'aime. »

* * *

Nombre de mots (sans les notes de l'auteure) : 2356

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

J'aimerais remercier Adelaidethestrange, qui m'a aidé en tant que beta reader ! C'est une très bonne auteure et je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fictions !

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma prochaine fic, ce sera du Creek. Pour le moment, j'ai 20000 mots mais j'écris très lentement, Terminale oblige. Arg qu'est-ce que ça va être l'an prochain alors ! Enfin bref, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je commencerai à la publier étant donné que je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer trop de temps entre la publication de deux chapitres… Peut-être que je publierai quelques autres petits oneshots d'ici là.

A bientôt j'espère !


End file.
